The Assassins
by james.j.flower
Summary: Something that just came to me tell me if you want more and if you like it. Altair & Ezio Flash backs


This story starts before the carnival when Kazuya originally arrives at West Genetics and he lost his sister at six years old and he was found by the assassins and trained till he is Seventeen

The fight is a separate a minor where the third years try to insist on Satellizer to fallow the Hierarchy in the school.

The assassin is in West Genetics

There was a fight going on in the simulation hall and Kazuya had just arrived to West Genetics and heard a fight he walked to the hall and saw the fight going down 'insolent fools fighting each other over a stupid respect tradition although it's just like the Assassin's and most of the Templar group and I've seen enough' Kazuya Acceled and caught the blades of the Blond bladed weapon and Red haired girls scythe and the other Pandoras stopped talking to see who caught the blades of the Pandoras. Then a short Brunet haired girl ran in with a friend "That's en…. Who is he?" the girls saw the hooded man "What the hell are you two doing you two are the Protectors of humanity yet you're acting like three year olds and its quite pathetic" the man said in an angered voice.

The girl with red hair was shaking with rage and tried to pull her scythe out of the man's grip and he turned and let go of the blonds blade and he looked the girl flat in the eyes and broke her blade with his bare hand "I know what you're thinking and I wouldn't do it or you will land in a hospital for 3 months" the man hissed as a sword formed in his hand and the girls stood there shocked but the red haired girl was taken over by her rage to see he had created a sword like they did for their volt weapons and the girl pulled back reformed her weapon and swung her weapon to cut his head off and everyone closed their eyes except the red haired girl and the short brown haired girl.

Then everyone saw that the red haired girl was holding a pole and the scythe's blade was on the floor and the red hair girl was falling but there was no cut on her body but the man's hand was open and was where her neck was and the man turn and caught the short brown haired girls chop "I knocked her out she is completely fine no needed for any more fighting ok" the man said in an annoyed voice everyone was shocked even more no one could even stand up to the Unmatched Smiling Monster Chiffon Fairchild then he pulled his hood back to reveal a 15 year-old boy with black hair and soulless eyes. He let go of the girls chop and changed cloak to a hoodless one but he had two bracers with an odd symbol on each of them.

Then the student saw Chiffon fall to her knees "K..K..Kazuya is that you?" she whimpered out "How do you know my name?" the man hissed out "Kazuya don't you remember me your sister bringing me over to your house?" she asked with worry in her voice "What are you ta. AHH" Kazuya clutched his head and four women in the same hood he wore and armor surrounded him to guard him "Altair are you injured?" the woman asked and the others held their weapons at the ready "I'm fine Stand down. And you how do you know me?" Kazuya demanded as he looked and studied every person there and meet eyes with each of them Chiffon flinched at the coldness in his voice "Where did you go after your sister died?" she asked.

"Altair doesn't have a sister and call him by his new right name!" the girl yelled Chiffon glared "I will call Kazuya by his name and I'm talking to Kazuya not you" Chiffon yelled "ENOUGH STOP THIS ANNOYING ARGUMENT" Kazuya yelled and the girl jumped and bowed to him "Forgive us Altair" Kazuya nodded "She is calling me that because that is the Name I joined the school under" Chiffon's head shot up "Then your grandfather will learn you're alive! That's good news" Kazuya turned at this "Grandfather?" he asked Chiffon jumped up "Yes Gengo Aoi" Kazuya shook his head "I don't think he's my Grandfather but moving on its late and I missed my meeting with" "Yes you did miss your meeting with me but I will talk to you in the Observation room and the Rest of you are not to speak a word of this outside of each-other under-stand" Sister Margret said in a deadly serious tone they nodded. "Good now come on Kazuya and you girls explain who and what you are to the Pandora ok" the girls were about to challenge the order the Kazuya gave them a look saying do it and they nodded. Kazuya and the principle left and the girls pulled down their hoods and they were all girls from the school.

"We are the Assassin's and we are fighting to protect the human from a precursor race like the ones that created the pieces of Eden but these ones are here to exterminate us and we Assassin have to work with the Templars to protect the world" the Pandora stood there and one with gray hair shook her head "you can't expect us to believe that the Templar's that were used in the crusade still exist and that you assassin's weren't hired by them" then they saw two of the assassins holding their furious friend back then a tall third year walked up "Look I don't care if you do believe this or not we exist and we are helping normal Pandoras as much as we can we are Pandoras train in the way of the Assassins and trust me what we can do is a micro fracture to what Altair can do" she finished and they started walking away "Hey wait why do you call him Altair? And why do you listen to him and fear him?" Asked the light black haired girl standing next to the Student council president.

They turned around "Because he completed the Pandoras and Assassin training in four years when it took a high ranked Pandora ten years to do it and a high ranked assassins fifteen years to complete theirs one and he completed torture training in two and it normally takes six years then he became a master assassin in five years and normally for prodigy's it takes them sixteen or more years to become Master assassins or even leading assassins and he did it in five. He is probably the strongest Pandora here and the best Assassin the world will ever have…. oh and him catching Chiffon's chop was child's play to him" and the assassins left but the Pandora were scare and skeptical about what she said but how he talked after grabbing her hand like he did acted as proof and Chiffon was surprised and scared who he might be.

The blond spoke first "His eyes they were like looking at death personified they were so cold and there was a pit a black pit" her voice shook as she continued and the other Pandora shivered at the thought of a Male Pandora that could fight any Pandora but the fact he could fight the Unmatched Smiling Monster on an equal level. Then the Principle walked down and the kid landed on his feet next to her and stood up and started walking away then the blond walked to him and he turned around "What is it Ms.?" He said formally the female assassins stopped in their tracks and looked in hatred and blond was shock she was use to people running away and the others were shock in the attitude change. "Umm it's Satellizer El Bridget" she whispered out "Ah the El Bridget family most of the family is good but there are two who are as bad as they can come. I feel bad for you that Louise & his mom are pathetic Jackasses oh but Louise got some of what was coming to him ha ha ha" Kazuya announced.

Satellizer's head shot up and she shivered at the name then Kazuya was releasing some kind of intent then the assassins dropped they gathered and were all shivering "You want to why he is called Altair" the third year assassin spoke the Pandoras looked over "It's because when evil that he can't stand is done he will hunt the bastard that did the evil to his grave and burn him in it" she said in a terrified voice. "He did something to you didn't he." Kazuya growled as he pulled his hood over his head and black lines flashing on his hands this made the Pandora curious but scared "I swear to you he will pay the worst punishment for his crimes" Kazuya said as he kneeled and bowed his head the assassins stopped shivering "Wow this Louise kid better kill himself before Altair finds and or meets him" the first year assassin laughed out the Pandora looked at the assassin with anger then confusion and Satellizer looked at the assassin then to Kazuya and realized the Intent was Killer and filled with animosity. And he was gone no one saw him move or saw his movements. That night a lot of people were looking up the Assassins and Templars.

The Next morning in one of the First year classrooms "Hello I'm Kazuya Auditore Aoi" Kazuya said flatly and the teachers head shot towards him "As in Brother to" the teacher started "Yes my sister is Kazuha Aoi" kazuya said and walked to his seat as the student looked at him with wonder. Then lunch came and he grabbed a tray and gathered a variety of sushi and sat down at an empty table then a brunet walked up to the table with a tray and sat down Kazuya looked up "Hello you're the Transfer student am I Kaho Hiiragi I'm the class rep" Kazuya Nodded "I'm Kazuya Aoi Nice to meet you" then a blond Haired boy walked up "Ah so here's my mystery roommate I never got to meet Nice to meet you my name is Arthur Crypton" and he extended his hand.

Kazuya stood up and bowed "Nice to meet both of you but I have someone I must meet someone" and he walked to the Burger Queen and ordered then turned and walked up to the Untouchable Queen she stopped "Consider this an I'm sorry for cracking your blade" and set the bag on the table next to them and walked around her and left the cafeteria. Kazuya was on the roof relaxing then he heard the door open and he looked to see a third year with three men behind her "And who are you?" Kazuya asked not caringly "I am the Third Year Miyabi Kannazuki The Releaser of Chastity" she said with pride "Well it's nice to meet you but I must be leaving" Kazuya said flatly and walked past her and she grabs his wrist "Hey I want to talk to you about something" Miyabi said in an annoyed tone "And I want to walk around while I still have some lunch time left" he said pulling his wrist from her grasp and he walked to the door and he felt a weak freezing slow him down but he stopped as he touch the door handle.

"You really think I would let you walk away after ignoring my conversation" She hissed with a deadly smile "Well yes. Yes I do" Kazuya said as he opened the door and closed it behind him and knives were stabbing out the other side "Oh she uses knives" and Kazuya was about to walk down the stairs and Satellizer "Ah Satellizer how are… you ok" Kazuya asked seeing Satellizer's Nova Blood in her hands "Are you ok Kazuya?" Satellizer asked hands shaking he knew what was wrong "Hey easy remember I'm an assassin don't worry I can handle myself" Kazuya said assuring her he would be ok.

Later he walked down the stairs then he saw Satelizer was looking Miyabi in the eyes then Miyabi whispered "If you want to fight me come to the roof you little second year" and she walked up the stairs Satellizer started to take a step then she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Kazuya with a smile "Need a Limiter up there and don't worry I can perform freezing without a baptism" Kazuya said Satellizer nodded. They got to the roof and saw Miyabi and her limiters "well so you brought back up" Miyabi laughed and the limiters activated their freezing. Kazuya lifted his hand and broke their freezing and activated his own on Miyabi "She's all yours Satellizer" Kazuya said and the fight began.

The Fight ended rather quickly Miyabi had more pride then skill. "Ok Satellizer you don't need to continue she should know to stay away and if she doesn't I'll fight her then" Kazuya said in a deadly serious tone and Satellizer nodded and they walked to class. Then the day was over and Kazuya was walking to his dorm with Kaho and Arthur "You should stay away from the Untouchable Queen" Kaho said Kazuya looked up and stood up "You know I don't like it when people judge people without learning their past or knowing them because it could be trauma that causes her reaction's to being touched" he said with an annoyed look in his eyes then he heard the stair door open and running into it. He looked up and saw Satellizer run in to the door.

Kazuya walked to the stairs and heard a scream then ran up them and he got to the roof then he saw Miyabi, her Limiters and Satellizer on her knees and face in the concrete with Panties down and in an indecent position "Now you've done it" Kazuya growled they all looked over to him and the Limiter froze him as well then their freezing was broken and they were frozen in place "Now allow me to punish you guys for this crime" Kazuya popped his knuckles and grabbed the back of the blond boys head and punch him in the nose then the right cheek then the left and last a Kick to the chest that launched him to the concrete wall on the roof then he did the same to the other two Limiters and he walked to Miyabi beat her the same way but kept her from being launched to the wall "P..p….. Please spare me" She whimpered "I did when I let you go before" Kazuya his before he punched her and she flew in to the concrete wall and made a crater in it next to her Limiters she coughed some blood up.

"Now I would like to do more but I can't take out a Pandora as sad as it is but the next time I see you do anything like this I will rip your stigmata out and destroy them UNDERSTAND LIMITER EATER" Kazuya roared and Miyabi nodded and the Freezing Field was lifted and Kazuya walked to Satellizer "Are you ok?" Kazuya asked Satellizer stood there shaking. Kazuya gathered all the phones "Here (Kazuya crushes the phones in his hand) Now it's destroyed and they will be in hospital care for four months ok" Kazuya said solemnly Satellizer stopped shaking as much and Kazuya turned and caught the knife Miyabi threw. Then Kazuya crushed it and started walking and popping his knuckles again.

"That's enough" everyone turned to see Chiffon "Now who wants to tell me what's going on?" Chiffon asked but before Miyabi could lie Satellizer was shoved in front of Chiffon and Kazuya was in front of her "Now she will be told the truth and not lies from you" Kazuya hissed and Miyabi nodded in fear. And the incident was explained and Miyabi and he Limiters would be healed then sent to the brig. And Kazuya thought everything would be back to normal but the gray haired girl from before was watching and wanted to put Kazuya in his place. So she gathered the two girls that fought Satellizer and Rana Linchen "Want you to help me disgrace the transfer student" the Attia Growled "How you saw how he caught Chiffons chop and now to find out he can use freezing on top of that I say no" Creo answered then a long blond haired walked in "I want to see what he can do" she said flatly "But Elizabeth he was able to see Chiffon during her Illusion turn" Arnett said with hast. Elizabeth nodded "Interesting I wonder who he is?"

The next school day went on normally then the three girls walked up to Kazuya Attia spoke first "our group leader would like to show you the" "I don't care what your leader wants to show me I'm not interested so leave me alone understand me you Upper-class set of jackasses" Kazuya said flatly and moved passed them. Attia was pissed and summoned her volt weapon and launched it for his head. Kazuya caught Attia's Mace like Volt weapon and crushed it in his hand then Illusion turned behind her and knocked her out with a chop to the neck then Illusion turned back "That's your warning don't make me embarrass you publicly ok" and Kazuya turned to the window and did a finger bang motion and then he started walking again and left the fight ended he walked and saw Chiffon "How do you know Illusion turn?" she asked in a scared tone "Illusion turn was the first turn I learned then I slowed it down to teach others the turns then I moved past Illusion turn" Kazuya said flatly and kept walking and Chiffon walked with him.

Elizabeth saw from the roof on the other building "Hmmm Andre what do you think?" she asked her limiter "I don't know but when he looked this way my body said run no screamed it" Andre answered Elizabeth nodded "Same not even Chiffon could do that to my until I saw her mad at the Carnival then the World Carnival" Elizabeth shivered and they walked to plot another plan. Kazuya was enjoying a conversation that wouldn't lead to a fight. And he enjoyed lunch but there were a lot of whispers and Kazuya ignored them and Satellizer walked up and joined him and they were eating lunch when the third year class walked up to the table "Kazuya Aoi?" One of the female third years asked in an angry tone "Yes can I help you?" Kazuya asked then the girl raised her fist and punched him in to the wall Satellizer looked in worry then looked to the third year and stood up "Ha ha ha ha ha ha that was an ok hit but you need to focus your energy in your fist" Kazuya said as he walked out from the wall all the third years looked in awe as a boy was walking after a hit from a Pandora like nothing happened. "What the… how are you walking I should have broken your jaw or broke your neck" she yelled as she stared in wonder "well you would have broken my neck if I wasn't trained in the many fighting styles I have" he said in a deadly serious tone.

The Pandora took a step back 'what the hell he's just a boy. Then why is my body screaming run' the girl was thinking "So are you done or are you going to do something else?" Kazuya asked in a dead tone the third years all took a few steps back "Well then have a good day" and Kazuya walked to the hallway door then a Knife stabbed his hand as he grabbed the handle "I didn't say you could leave" said the owner of the knife. Kazuya gripped the handle of the knife and ripped the knife out of his hand and threw it to the ground and opened the door but caught the second knife and threw the knife back at her leg and sadly for her it stabbed her in the leg deeply. Kazuya walked out he reached into his pocket and grabbed a needle and stitching thread and stitched his hand as he walked students jumped at the sight of it. "You know you can go to the nurse's office to have that healed right?" Kazuya turned to see Satellizer.

"Ah sorry old habits of dealing with my injuries myself" Kazuya said Satellizer flinched as he made another stitch "But doesn't that give you scares?" Satellizer asked Kazuya laughed "then be glad you don't have to see me without a shirt" Kazuya laughed. Satellizer unconsciously pictured him shirtless and blushed "ha ha sorry that was my fault you can hit me if you want" Kazuya said with a smile Satellizer blushed even more and slapped him on the back of the head Kazuya rubbed the area stuck his tongue out and ran Satellizer was shocked by the taunt then chased after him she tripped and Kazuya caught her he caught her arm and wrapped another around her shoulder "hey are you ok?" Kazuya asked as he stood her up. Satellizer snapped out of her stumbling trance then realized there was no evil feeling in Kazuya's touch just felt like self-hate, regret, loneliness, and sadness. 'What is this why does he hate himself?' Satellizer wondered "Well now this is shockingly uncommon Satellizer not attacking someone who touched her" Satellizer and Kazuya turned to see Ganessa Roland 'oh great' they thought as they turned to face her.

"Now move away first year I have a fight to pick with Satellizer" Ganessa boasted aloud "No I think I will stay here it's not like you can harm me at all" Kazuya taunted and Ganessa responded with summoning her chain weapons and launched one at him which he dodged and grabbed the chain and started wrapping it around his arm Ganessa launched another chain at him but he blocked with the chain wrapped arm. "Now you will lose Ganessa" Kazuya said in a tone that froze both Pandora then Kazuya pull on the Chain and Ganessa was being pulled in "Come to my web said the spider to the fly" Kazuya said and Ganessa was standing and pulling back then she launched an attack at Satellizer 'no' then Kazuya let go and saved Satellizer from the unknown attack and she used the sharp end of her spike to slice Kazuya. Satellizer saw the cut then something that shocked her Stigmata riddled on his back 'Stigmata that explains a lot but how does he have so many' "KAZUYA!"

Then Satellizer summoned her weapon and was about to attack but Kazuya grabbed her hand holding the blade and a freezing field was activated "What but how you are new here you shouldn't be able to do that." Ganessa yelled then Kazuya stood and collected all the chains and broke them "Now leave us alone or I won't just break the Chains ok" Kazuya said coldly. Ganessa nodded out of fear then he nodded back and walked to Satellizer "I think I'll that nurse's office trip" Kazuya said as he fell to the ground passing out "KAZUYA" she took him to the nurse's office and patched him up. But Elize had a lot of questions for Kazuya which he didn't answer "I can't answer those questions" Kazuya said looking to the ground and the feeling in the room dropped to a depressed self-hating one. Kazuya put his shirt textured shirt and coat and black unknown texture formed his shirt and Coat in his hand. 'What the hell was that?' both women thought as he walked out the door.

"You called Elize?" Yumi asked "Yes you want to know who know who has the most matured stigmata in the school?" Elize said in a tone saying Yumi needed to know "OK who one of the third years right?" Yumi said in a careless tone "No the one with the second most is Satellizer El Bridget and she brought him in" Yumi spit her coffee out "Yes that person is Kazuya Aoi" Elize finished "You can't be serious" Yumi said in a shocked tone "Yes I am an it scared me the amount of stigmata he has" Elize spoke again "How many does Kazuya have" Yumi asked in a serious tone. "She doesn't know" both turned to see Kazuya "It's not nice to talk about someone behind their back" Kazuya said in a dead tone "ok so how many do you have?" Elize asked in a serious tone prepared to summon her weapon "Before I answer just summon your weapon so you don't feel so dam scared ok" Kazuya said in an uncaring tone so they did "now go ahead get into a killing position" and they did "Ok now to answer your question I have 45 matured Stigmata on my body and I have maturing stigmata in my body and 50% of my bone structure is made of stigmata" Kazuya said flatly.

Yumi and Elize jumped back and stood in shock "I will take a bio-scan if you want" Elize shook her head "I believe you so how do have that many" Kazuya stiffened up they noticed the flinch and the look in his eyes it was the look of a war vet in with the worst agony the true pain of killing other human. "I must take my leave I'm sorry" and he left the room and Yumi chased after him but lost him as he turned out the door. Kazuya got to his room and he dropped to his knees and clinched his fist till they blead. 'Dam-it I thought I got past the P.T.S.D flash backs god dam-it' Kazuya thought then he deactivated his school close and passed out on the bed. The rest he got that night was far from enjoyable and he woke up his vision was blurred and he saw two figures one white with a green top and a white and gray white with a brunet top. Kazuya jumped and summoned two short swords then his vision cleared and he saw Elize & Yumi with their weapons drawn after him "Don't scare me like that I'm not an innocent kid like you guessed" Kazuya said as his weapons dissipated and lowered his hands they nodded and did the same.

Kazuya dropped down and sat on the bed "So what's going on?" Kazuya asked Yumi looked him up and down and saw all the scars and marks on his body "Well?" Kazuya said in a tone to bring them to answer the question. "Mind telling us how you got those stigmata?" Elize asked in a caring tone knowing it was touchy subject Kazuya looked down


End file.
